


you've wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You could be a leader.” He pressed his lips to the Paladin’s forehead, a seeming act of comfort to the boy’s eyes no doubt. “And isn’t that all you’ve ever wanted?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be smut but then i was like "nah"
> 
> my twitter + tumblr are @beastbsns

Lotor tried to ignore the two drones walking behind him, the two Druids up ahead. Extra precaution, Haggar said, in case the Blue Paladin awoke, or if any of his team attacked. He knew it was bullshit. They feared an outburst. Not from the Paladin they kept strapped to an interrogation table. From him. The bastard Prince who fumed on the outer edges of the galaxy, drowning in booze and women.

 

But now his father was dying. And he was in charge.

 

No longer a Prince. But an Emperor.

 

If only Haggar wasn’t such a commodity. She’d have been discarded of weeks ago.

 

The door to the interrogation room opened with a hiss, violet light dizzying him for half a moment.

 

“The Paladin is still unconscious.” One of the Druids said, fingers twitching beneath their robe, trying to keep their eyes on Lotor instead of into the room.  

 

“Unfortunate.” Lotor muttered, not bothering to keep his eyes on the Druid any longer. They were all the same; desperate to drain the quintessence from every living creature they could. Paladins of Voltron were no exception. “Your presence is no longer needed.” He waved his hand. “Leave me.”

 

“But Sire, Haggar ordered-“

 

Lotor’s head snapped around, yellow eyes flaring purple with awakened rage. “I did not realize Haggar was your Empress. Has your magick left you _delusional_?”

 

“No, Sire.” The Druid stepped back, summoning the other three who had accompanied him to follow suit.

 

“Learn your place. One Druid lost can easily be regained. Don’t think that you’re of any real importance to me or my father.”

 

The doors slid shut behind him, and finally he was away from the overseeing eye of his father’s court.

 

The Blue Paladin laid upright, strapped to the interrogation table, his hands bound down with small cuffs. The Paladin armor had been stripped away, leaving nothing but the skintight under suit. Lotor let his fingers drift along the Paladin’s stomach, feeling the smooth lines of lithe muscle underneath.

 

Lotor’s gaze moved upwards, falling upon the face of the Blue Paladin. Dark skin, even darker hair. Chapped lips parted around shuddering breaths. He could imagine the blue eyes, but was for now satisfied with the long eyelashes draped down the Paladin’s cheek.

 

Lotor gripped the Paladin’s chin, tilting his head up, exposing more of the soft flesh of his neck. It’d be so easy to dig in with his fangs, rip away the useless, flimsy flesh and expose the grinding muscle beneath. To drink the quintessence fueled blood.

 

“What…-“

 

Lotor’s eyes snapped up. Blue eyes stared back at him, widening with fear.

 

“You’re awake.” Lotor’s thumb stroked the Paladin’s cheek, unflinching even as the Paladin ripped his head away, disgust taking over the soft features.

 

“Lotor.” The Paladin sneered, acting brave even as his body trembled under its constraints. “You’re not gonna get away with this. Once Allura knows you-you have me trapped here, she’s gonna come for you.”

 

Lotor quirked a brow. “Is she really? I thought she was already perfectly aware of your capture. Especially since her ship and the Voltron lions left so quickly after you were taken.”

 

“That’s not-“ The Paladin swallowed, gaze dropping to the floor. “They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t just leave me.”

 

“But that’s exactly what they did. Should I show you proof?”

 

“You’re lying to me!” The Paladin struggled against the constraints, cheeks flushing from the strain. “They wouldn’t leave me! You’re lying!”

 

The Paladin continued his struggle, screaming insults and accusations as Lotor stepped to the control panel. In just a few clicks and a press of a button, footage of the Princess’ castle fleeing from battle with the Lions following suit showed on screen. It played on repeat until the Paladin stopped pulling against the binds, staring at the screen with watering eyes. It only took a few more moments for tears to fall, flushing his cheeks even redder.

 

“You see?” Lotor said with feigned sadness, leaving the footage up on screen as he stepped away from the control panel and back to the Paladin. “They’re gone. That was taken many nights ago. It’s _extremely_ unlikely they’ll be coming back.”

 

The Paladin’s head fell, small sobs shaking his fragile body.

 

Lotor slipped two fingers under the Paladin’s chin, surprised there was no resistance. “I know. I know how it feels to be left behind. Forgotten by the people you value most.”

 

The Paladin stared at him, lips parted around labored breaths. “You do?” He croaked.

 

Lotor smiled, warmer than the three setting suns during Altea’s coming dusk. Instead of answering, he continues. “Tell me,” He says, “Do they belittle you? Mock you? Ignore you?”

 

The Paladin’s bottom lip trembled, but he nodded.

 

“It’s not fair.” Lotor turned his head away. “They used to do the same to me.” The words taste bitter on his tongue, even if he’s convinced he’s been long over his prior treatment by Galrans and Alteans alike. “A bastard child could never amount to anything in my father’s eyes. He sent me away and locked me in a training camp with Galra who treated me as inferior. I was never able to realize my full potential. I was no one to my own.”

 

Lotor looked back to the Paladin, gently gripping the boy’s cheeks, thumbs brushing away newly fallen tears. “Allura doesn’t realize how important you are, nor does your team. They don’t realize how strong and capable you truly are. You’ve never been allowed your own glory, only just a mere leg to Voltron. But you could be so much more than a follower.” He leaned closer, letting his breath fan across the Paladin’s face. “You could be a _leader_.” He pressed his lips to the Paladin’s forehead, a seeming act of comfort to the boy’s eyes no doubt. “ _And isn’t that all you’ve ever wanted_?”

 

* * *

 

 

_"Tell me your name, and you will never have to fall behind into the shadows again.”_

_“Lance. My name is…Lance.”_


End file.
